fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
KH II: The Adventure Continues
This game is a sequel to KH: A New Beginning, which takes place two years after the aforementioned game. You'll travel to multiple new worlds, and return to some previous ones. The game will be released on the Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS at an unspecified date. Story The story flashes on Roxas and Klixn, who both live in Twilight Town with their friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Both of the teens have strange dreams revolving around a elf with a green cap and a shining sword and a spiky-haired boy with a key-shaped sword. Meanwhile, Sora, Link, Donald, Goofy, Luigi, May, Cecil, and Giselle are in a cyrogenic sleep to regain their memories (which were rearranged in KH: Cards of the Memories) in an Old Mansion. At the same time, the Organization XIII and the Nobodies start searching out for Roxas and Klixn to get them to rejoin the Organization. Soon, Sora, Link, and pals wake up (with Roxas and Klixn absorbed into Sora and Link respectively to become whole again) and set off on another adventure. Characters *Sora- The hero of the game, and the wielder of the Keyblade. He has grown since "A New Beginning" and has obatined a new outfit that allows him the ability of Drive Forms. Voiced by Cam Gigandet (Twilight). *Donald Duck and Goofy- Characters from Disney Castle sent to aid Sora in the quest to stop the Heartless. Goofy brings comic relief to the group, and provides high defense with his shield. Donald is high-tempered and fiesty, a perfect fit for his magic skills. Voiced by Tony Alsemo and Bill Farmer, respectively (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, House of Mouse). *Link- Famed hero of Legend of Zelda, and a secondary playable character. Having also grown since the first game, Link gains new abilities, like Drive Forms and the power of the legendary Four Sword. Voiced by Joe Jonas (from the Jonas Brothers). *Luigi and May- Allies of Link, and heroes from Mushroom Kingdom and Pokemon Stadium/Victory Road, respectively. Luigi is still as clumsy and nervous as ever, but no less loyal to his pals by using his trusty wrench. May uses her Pokemon, which have grown stronger since when players had first joined up with her. Voiced by Charles Martinet and Michele Knotz, respectively (Luigi's Mansion, Super Smash Bros. Brawl). *Mikaela Banes- A teenage girl from another world that was destroyed by Heartless and a force unknown. She is a whiz as a mechanic, and Sora starts to develop a brief crush with her. Back in her world, however, she was often shoehorned into criminal carjacking schemes by her father, and had obtained a juvinelle record for turning her father in. When the Heartless later arrive in Hollow Bastion, where she now resides, she helps fend off the threat from destroying all that everyone in the town holds so near and dear. Voiced by Megan Fox (Jennifer's Body, Transformers). *Bumblebee- An Autobot from another world that was destroyed by Heartless. It has the ability to transform into a Camaro car, and wields powerful weaponry in robot mode. Due to its vocal porcessors getting damaged in a battle, he speaks through radio signals. He may be comical and laid-back at times, he never hesitates to stop battling against evil when a friend is in need. *Cloud Strife- A SOLDIER from Hollow Bastion. Now free from the grip of the Eggplant Wizard, he is searching for Sephrioth, who is the essence of the darkness embedded within himself. Armed with his Buster Sword, he also aids Sora and Link in the Battle of the 1000 Heartless. Voiced by Cloud Strife (General Hospital). *Edge- The Prince of Eblan, back in another world. When the group finds him in the Sea of Clouds, alongside Auron, he is pressured by the Eggplant Wizard and Hades to kill Pit and Hercules, but he ultimately refuses to the scheme. Allying Sora and group, he shows fierce power for what he believes is right. Has ties to Cecil and Rubicante, one of Golbez's four Archfiends. Voiced by Taliesin Jaffe (Mr. Mom, Hellsing). *Roxas- A boy living in Twilight Town. During his summer vacation, he keeps seeing visions of a boy named Sora. These visions can be more than just dreams, can they? Voiced by Jesse MCartney (Summerland). *Axel- A member of Organization XIII, who is searching for Roxas and Klixn. He claims to be friends with them from a long time ago, but it can be uncertain. He seems to be pulling the strings on every piece of the plan. Voiced by Quinton Flynn (Robot Chicken). *Klixn- A friend of Roxas, who also lives in Twilight Town. He also is going through similiar things that Roxas is, and sees visions of Link. What could they all mean? Voiced by Billy Crudup (Watchmen, Jesus' Son). *Lightning- A mysterious woman from another world who has arrived Hollow Bastion. She claims that a man in a black cloak persuaded her to arrive at Hollow Bastion, stating that a person she is looking for is in the world. Voiced by Allison Keith. *Maleficent- A evil sorceress from Hollow Bastion who tried to open the gateway to Kingdom Hearts. Now that she's back from the dead, she wants to build a massive army of Heartless to control all worlds. Voiced by Susan Blakeslee (The Fairly Oddparents). Worlds * Twlight Town * Destiny Islands (background world) * Hollow Bastion * Hyrule (background world) * Ivalice (Final Fantasy XII) * Yoshi's Island (Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island) * Haunted New York (Ghostbusters) * New York Museum of Natural History (Night at the Museum) * Port Royal (Pirates of the Carribean) * Norfair/Brinstar (Metroid) * The Land of Dragons (Mulan) * Madcap Canada (Life With Derek) * Beast's Castle (Beauty and the Beast) * Tipton Hotel/S.S. Tipton (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody/The Suite Life on Deck) * Pinnochio's Village (Pinnochio) * Kuzco's Temple (The Emperor's New Groove) * Pride Lands (The Lion King) * Halloween Town/Christmas Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Mushroom Kingdom/Bowser's Castle (Super Mario Bros.) * Agrabah (Aladdin) * Lyoko (Code Lyoko) * Pokemon Square (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon) * 100 Acre Wood (Winnie the Pooh) * Untitled Golden Sun World (Golden Sun) * Death Star/Endor Moon (Star Wars: Return of the Jedi) * Raccoon City (Resident Evil 2) * Pikmin Planet (Pikmin) * Sea of Clouds/Underworld (Hercules/Kid Icarius) Cheats and Fun Extras! In the game, there are some codes and extras you can find. Some help make things easier for the player's gauges in both on-ground and in the gummi-ship, while others are just fun to watch and even features nods to Nintendo, Disney and other pop culture keypoints. Cheats can be entered at Hollow Bastion or Space Paranoids on either Cid's computer in Merlin's House (in Hollow Bastion) or any computer in Space Paranoids. If you pause the game, go into the Config. menu to toggle the cheats on or off. Extras can be anywhere within the game universe, so keep your eyes peeled! (NOTE to other editors: Feel free to add any extras you see fit for this category, as long as they don't go into nods to the Fantendo characters or anything on the brink of alcoholic references or pornography. Just saying.) Cheats *To unlock Pit from Kid Icarius as a playable character, enter the following code: ang3!s. A confirmation sound (the sound of something secret being opened up in the Zelda series and a Keyhole unlocking synchronized together) will play if the code is entered correctly. (NOTES: The fourth character is a three numerical sign and the fifth character is a exclamation mark. Playing as Pit will allow you to jump to higher places and fly across long distances, but also makes your character much lighter. Many form-changing worlds (with the exception of Space Paranoids and Timeless River) will not allow your form to change, and may even freeze your game. Be sure to toggle out of this cheat before entering these types of worlds.) *To have a infinite drive gauge while using summons, enter the following code: summ0^. The confirmation sound will play if the code is entered correctly. Extras *In Halloween Town, if you stay idle for half-a-minute during battle, Sora or Link and some Heartless may break into doing Michael Jackson's "Thriller" dance, from the famous 1983 music video. (R.I.P. King of Pop.) If you go back into battling and interrupt the dance, Sora or Link appear to be laughing evily after killing all enemies on-screen. *If you explore through the Ghostbusters office in Haunted New York, you'll find some images of some of the different ghosts from the original film, as litographs on Peter Venkman's desk (the ghosts are Slimer, Stay-Puft, Elenor Twitty and her freaky alternate form). *If you observe Cid's computer in Merlin's House at any point, odds are you may be lucky to find the words "Exdeath", "You spoony bard" and "Galuf" in the computer's coding. These are references to different Final Fantasy phrases and characters (Exdeath is FFV's villain, the spoony bard line is a quote from the sage Tellah in FFIV, and Galuf is a FFV party member). *Also, Biggs and Wedge are shopkeepers in Hollow Bastion, and this is a reference to different FF characters also named Biggs and Wedge (notably FFIV Red Wing soldiers and characters in FFVI's opening), which in turn are named after Biggs Darklighter and Wedge Antilles from the Star Wars series. Summons *Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy)- A princess from the Comet Observatory. Deciding to lend aid to Sora and Link once more, she brings her Lumas along with her to bless the heroes with multiple powers. Obtained as the Shining Star Charm after your first visit in the 100 Acre Wood (within Hollow Bastion). *Belias the Gigas (Final Fantasy XII)- A Monkey-like Esper who attacks enemies with fire and squirts them with oil to light them up. Obtained after defeating it in Ivalice. *Darwin, Blaster, and Juarez (G-Force)- Guinea pig spies from another world destroyed by the Heartless. Teaming with Sora and Link, they'll help repel the Heartless threat! Obtained in Twilihgt Town in the Market Street area (where you play the Bumble Buster mini-game) as the Fuzzball Charm. *Fox McCloud (Star Fox)- A Star Fox pilot who had aided Link once before, and is willing to help the heroes again. Uses his Arwing and blaster during battle. Obtained after you defeat Cerberus in the Underworld as the Arwing charm. *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars: Return of the Jedi)- A Jedi from the age of the Old Republic, who was a friend (and later enemy) of Anakin Skywalker. Even though he has passed on to the Force, he lends his power to Sora and Link to fight the Heartless and other evils. Obtained after Hostile Program, the Emperor, Demyx, and King Bulborb have been defeated, as the Blue Lightsaber Charm. *Peter Pan and Tinkerbell (Peter Pan)- The boy who never grew up. He aids Sora and Link after they helped his pal Tinkerbell in their previous adventure. You can fly around and defeat enemies in clusters or knock them away with strong power. Obtained in Port Royal in your 2nd Visti at the Shipwreck area as the Feather Charm. *Bumblebee (Transformers)- A Autobot from another world destroyed by the Heartless and the villianous robots knownas the Decepticons. Using powerful robotic technology, he'll arrive to help Sora and Link whenever they call upon him. Obtained from Mikaela after defeating Demyx in Hollow Bastion as the Camaro Charm. *Zexion- A very unlikely summon. As No. VI in the Organization, it serves as a suprise that his power and soul (or lack thereof of a soul) lands within the hands of Sora and Link. When he is summoned, he uses his lexicon to attack enemies with multiple spells, and heal the heroes. Obatined after beating Onlex in Madcap Canada, as the Organization XIII No. VI Charm. *Rexy (Night at the Museum)- A T-Rex from the Museum of Natural History who aids Sora and Link in defeating the Heartless after they and Larry Daley helped stop Cecil Fredericks from stealing Ahkmenrah's tablet. Obtained as the Nightroar Charm after defeating Levithan in your second visit to the New York Museum of Natural History. Character Forms I. Space Paranoids (Tron) *All (including secret characters)- Data versions of themselves. II. Halloween Town/Christmas Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Sora- Vampire in Halloween Town, and a vampire in a black Santa outfit in Christmas Town. *Donald- Mummy in HT. A snowman in CT. *Goofy- A Frankenstein's Monster in HT, and a reindeer in CT. *Link- Same as normal, but with skeleton makeup, sinister eyes and black outfit. *Luigi- Boo Luigi in HT, and an elf in green in CT. *May- Same as Sora for both Halloween Town and Christmas Town. *Cecil- Resembles Scarmiglione's undead persona for Halloween Town, and is dressed in a holiday-colors variation of his outfit in Christmas Town. *Giselle- A pitch-black princess costume for Halloween Town, and same as Cecil for Christmas Town. III. Haunted New York (Ghostbusters) *Sora- Same as nomal, but dressed in the Ghostbuster outfit. *Donald- Same as normal. *Goofy- Same as Donald. *Link- Same as Sora. *May- Same as Link and Sora. *Luigi- Same as normal, but with the Poltergust 3000. *Cecil- Same as Link and Sora. *Giselle- Same as Link, Sora, May, and Cecil. IV. Lyoko (Code Lyoko) * Sora- Virtual samurai with Keyblade on his back. *Donald- Virtual version of himself. *Goofy- Virtual version of Super Goof. *Link- Toon Link. *May- Green-colored version of regular outfit. *Luigi- Virtual version of a non-evil Mr. L. V. Yoshi's Island (Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island) *Sora- Baby Sora. *Donald- Same as normal. *Goofy- Same as normal. *Link- Baby Link. *Luigi- Obviously, Baby Luigi (obviously). *May- Baby May. *Cecil- Same as normal. *Giselle- Same as normal. Party Members *Fa Mulan (The Land of Dragons)- Young girl from The Land of Dragons, disguised as a male to fight amongst the Chinese army to help her father. Uses sword and fire attacks. Limit Break: Red Rocket- Sora and Mulan use fire attacks by Mushu to scorch enemies. *Leon Kennedy (Raccoon City)- Police officer battling Heartless and zombies in Raccoon City. Limit Break: Bullet Bash- Sora blasts spells at enemies while Leon shoots a wide-stream of bullets from a revolver gun. *Raymond Stantz (Haunted New York)- A Ghostbuster who is battling ghosts alongside his partners to save the world from paranormal activity. Uses ectoplasmic-based weaponry to combat against Heartless and ghosts. Limit Break: Stream Tornado: Ray blasts a ghost stream, while Sora sttacks enemies around the blast area (Though NEVER crossing his body into the stream). He concludes the attack by shooting the enemy with a ectoplasmic fireball. *Zack and Cody Martin (Tipton Hotel/S.S. Tipton)- Two twins from the tipton Hotel, whose good efforts to put things right almost always gets them in trouble with Mr. Moseby. Attacks using their skateboards, slingshots, and some white magic (by Cody). Limit Break- Comet: Zack and Cody combine some magical energies to unleash a barrage of falling stars on enemies. Music The opening theme of the game is a mix of Third Eye Blind's "Semi-Charmed Life" with Natasha Bedingfield's "Unwritten". The ending theme is Utada Hikaru's "Passion/Sanctuary". The following tracks, arranged by Yoko Shimomura, are expected to appear in the game. *Lazy Afternoons (Twilight Town Theme 1) *Sinister Sundown (Twilight Town Battle Theme 1) *Afternoon Streets (Twilight Town Theme 2) *Wrapped Around Your Finger (by The Police) (Yen Sid's Tower Theme) *Working Together (Twilight Town Battle Theme 2/Yen Sid's Tower Battle Theme) *Dive Into The Heart (Awakening Theme) *Fragments of Sorrow (Awakening Battle Theme) *Alliance Assembly (Death Star/Endor Moon Theme) *The Pit of Carkoon/Sail Barge Assult (Death Star/Endor Moon Battle Theme) *This Is The Suite Life/This Boat's Rockin' (Tipton Hotel Theme) *Paradise Lost in Chaos (Titpon Hotel Battle Theme) *Waltz of the Damned (Beast's Castle Theme) *Dance of the Daring (Beast's Castle Battle Theme) *Ghostbusters Theme (Haunted New York Theme) *Got Slimed (Haunted New York Battle Theme) *This Is Halloween/What's This? (Halloween Town/Christmas Town Theme) *Spooks of Halloween Town/Making Christmas (Halloween Town/Christmas Town Battle Theme) *Tension Rising (Event Battle Theme 1) *Vim and Vigor (Boss Battle Theme 1) *Desire For All That Is Lost (Event Battle Theme 2) *Lips of An Angel (by Hinder) (Event Theme 1) *Kairi (Kairi's Theme) *Sora (Sora's Theme) *Boom Boom Pow (by the Black Eyed Peas) (Space Paranoids Overall Theme) {Note: Won't play during Hostile Program and Sark/MCP boss battles} *Dark Side of the Moon (by Pink Floyd) (Boss Battle Theme 2) F3 2009 Games Kingdom Hearts Series Category:Kingdom Hearts Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS Games